


Habit x Reader: Beg for It

by Zaikia



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dom/sub, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia





	Habit x Reader: Beg for It

“Come on (Name).....that's all you gotta do.” 

“Fuck off.” 

Habit grinned at you smugly, as he watched you struggle in your bindings. Your hands were tied above your head by a rope, the rope going all the way up and tied to a hook on the ceiling. Habit had the choice of raising you higher if he wanted. You gave him a glare of pure murder, keeping your mouth shut. This had happened twice before and both times, you had given into him. 

When they say third time's the charm, they can sometimes be wrong. 

You were already stripped naked, your body facing towards him for him to see. He had seen your body twice before and had even caught you showering once or twice. The pervert he was. Habit was a sadistic psychopath...that you madly had the hots for. It was more of a 'let's see who can be the dominant one and fuck the other senseless' type of relationship. 

Habit moved closer to you, grinning widely. You narrowed your eyes at him and was about to say something, when he grabbed your jaw and forced his lips against yours in a deep, rough kiss. You growled and bit his lip, causing him to growl back. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, pulling and tangling your tongue, obviously not going to to show any restraint. 

When you both needed to breathe, he pulled back and licked his lips. “Still not begging?” He asked. 

“Nope.” You shook your head. 

Habit grinned. You were such a stubborn woman. “Very well. Let's see if this will make you beg.” 

He pulled on the rope, causing you to be lifted up a bit. He moved you back and set you down on the kitchen table. He tied the end of the rope to the closed door. He grabbed some more rope and tied it around your ankles, then tied those to the door as well. This kept your legs comfortably open and he was able to see you fully. 

You blushed in embarrassment, but he knew you were only blushing because you were self conscious of your body. “No need to be embarrassed, (Name).” he cooed and got between your legs, grounding his erect and covered member against you, right into your nether regions. A forced moan escaped you from the pleasure it caused to ripple through you. 

“'M not gonna beg...” You hissed through your teeth. 

“Oh, you will.” He promised and got on one knee on the ground. His hands slid up your thighs, caressing the skin there. He then bit into your thigh, causing you to groan as a slice of pain and pleasure went through you. He knew you had a fetish for pain and he liked taking advantage of that. 

He lapped up the blood that came from the bite mark and suckled the mark gently, causing you to moan again. He then smirked and moved his face closer to your lower lips, his fingers sliding through your folds, teasing you greatly. You gritted your teeth and forced your sounds back, your hips moving a bit into his torturous touch. 

You cried out when he captured your sensitive nub between his middle and forefinger. He slid it through his fingers, creating a teasing feeling that left tingles through you. You bucked into his hand and he chuckled. You weren't begging yet, but he knew you were going to soon. He slid two fingers into you and you arched your back, keening your head back. 

As he moved his fingers in and out of you, he stretched you, preparing you for what was to come soon. He soon added a third finger and moved them faster, causing more moans to leave you. That's when his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot deep inside you and you moaned louder. 

“H....Ha.....” 

“Say it.” He purred, nipping the skin of your thigh. “Say my name.” 

When his fingers pushed against your weak spot, you cried out loudly. “Habit!” 

“There we go.” He laughed and then pulled his fingers out and away, making you whine. He unzipped his jeans and brought his erect member out, rubbing it against you. He was big, at least eleven inches and very thick and hard. “Beg for it.” 

“Ah...please....” You gasped, curling your toes. You hadn't wanted to beg, but the heat in your nether regions had gotten to the point where you needed relief and bad. 

He reached down and rubbed your clit with his forefinger. “Ah ah ah...not good enough, (Name).” 

You bucked your hips. “Oh fuck....fuck me, please!” 

“With pleasure.” He cackled and spread your legs a bit more, then took hold of his member and began pressing into you, slowly, making you feel every inch of him. “Mmm....so fucking tight....” He hissed, his hands gripping your hips tightly. 

Once he was in all the way, he panted as he let you adjust to his length and girth. He growled and quickly took off his hat and shirt, tossing them to the ground. You admired his body. He was strong, with muscles and a definite six pack. 

“Fuck me.” You groaned. 

With that, he began thrusting at a fast and deep pace. His growls reached your ears and you thought it sounded so...erotic when he got turned on so much. He watched your reactions, seeing your face contort into pleasure and pain and he was enjoying every fucking second of it. He was enjoying having you writhe underneath him. 

But he also enjoyed your touches. 

He untied your hands and ankles and you immediately locked your limbs around him. His hands cupped your ass and he switched angles, then slammed right into your spot. You screamed out his name and dug your nails into his back, creating deep, crescent marks. 

“That's it....scream....I want to hear my name on those pretty lips...” He growled into your ear, slamming into you over and over again. You moaned and cried and screamed out his name, not knowing why you didn't do this before. 

It wasn't long before you both began to get close. His growling became distorted and he bite your shoulder deeply, hearing you moan loudly from the pain it produced. “Yes....cum for me....” He moaned, lapping up the blood from your shoulder. 

With that, you screamed out his name loudly as you came, your body clenching around him nearly painfully. He roared loudly and thrusted one last time into you before he came, filling you up to the very brim. Some seeped out and dripped between you two onto the floor. 

You both panted and gasped, resting on the table until you both could even think about moving. After a few long moments, he grunted and pulled out of you gently.

You looked at him with a satisfied grin and he grinned back. “Told you....” He chuckled. 

“Shut up and let's go shower.” You said.


End file.
